Something More
by lipshake
Summary: There's the Spring Dance at East High. Troy want's to ask Gabriella but doesn't know what she'll say. Read to find out! Please R&R! Kind of based of he song, 'Something More' by Aly &AJ. CHAPTER 7 NOW UP! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my fourth HSM fanfiction. I really hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: don't own High School Musical. Enjoy!

"Hey," Troy said to his friend, Gabriella. It was a Monday. One of those dreadful Mondays, where you just want to stay in bed all day and think, what's the point of going to school? Troy and his friends, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi have a test in history and English. Troy and Gabriella studied this whole weekend. She promised to help him with his studies in order to stay on the basketball team.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled and shut her locker. "So are you going to ace your tests?"

"Yeah, I hope. If I don't, I'm going to get kicked off the team." They started walking toward first period, Mrs. Darbus.

"Well we studied all weekend. You better," Gabriella laughed. Troy even smiled.

"So, what are you doing after school," Troy asked.

"I don't know. Why, do you need some more homework help," Gabriella joked.

"No," Troy smiled. "Just hang out."

"Hhhhmmmm, I'll check my planner," She laughed.

"Oh, really. Planner, huh?" They walked into Mrs. Darbus' room and took their seats. People were chatting before the bell rang. Suddenly, there was an announcement over the loud speaker.

"_Good morning East High students,_

_On Friday, after school, we are having our annual spring dance. It's at 6:30. Make sure to dress up and ask that special someone before it's too late! Thanks and have a great week!"_

Everybody in the class looked around at their friends, and started talking about who they're going to ask or what they're going to wear. Troy turned around to Chad.

"So, who are you going to ask," Chad asked immediately when Troy turned around.

"I don't know," Troy said.

"Come on, you have to ask someone. I mean, you can't go without somebody," Chad got serious.

"Why? I don't know anyone to ask," Troy muttered.

"Why not Gabriella," Chad suggested.

"Gabriella? No, we're just friends," Troy said to him.

"What? I seriously thought you liked her," Chad shook his head.

"You did? What made you think that," Troy thought about how he could think that.

"I don't know. I guess we all kind of thought that."

"What? You _all _thought that?"

"It's kind of obvious. It just seems like you guys always smile and flirt," Chad said.

"Oh. Really," Troy muttered.

"Alright. That's enough chit-chat about the dance party-shin dig... thing," Mrs. Darbus said.

Everybody in the class looked around at each other with weird looks on their faces, referring to Mrs. Darbus' vocabulary. Troy glanced at Gabriella once more, before he turned back around. She was looking down at her work, ignoring the riot of the class. Secretly, deep down, he loved Gabriella. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. He loved her personality. She was sweet and had a good sense of humor but she could be serious and intelligent at times. Troy wanted to ask Gabriella to the dance, but he knew that she only liked him as a friend. It might be kind of awkward to go with your friend. He thought about what Chad said. Do Gabriella and him really flirt with each other? He didn't know it was that obvious. Could Gabriella notice? Troy was getting really nervous. He never thought about what would happen if she knew. Before he knew it, the bell rang and everyone rushed to get to their next class. Troy was the last one out, since he was daydreaming and thinking. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the door.

"Hey," Gabriella came up behind him.

"Oh. Hi," Troy muttered. Could she notice now?

"What's up? You look like you dozed off or something in Darbus' class," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Just... thinking."

"You okay? You seem sad," Gabriella said as they kept walking to their next class.

"Oh, um... no. Nothings wrong," Troy scratched his head.

"So, do you want to still come over after school," Gabriella asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Troy tried to smile.

After school, Troy and Gabriella went to her house. They lay on her bed looking over the textbooks for homework. It was silent. Gabriella looked at Troy who was looking at his book, eyes glued to it. He hadn't moved for five minutes. Gabriella couldn't take it.

"Troy!"

Troy looked up. "Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up? I thought we were doing homework," Troy said like nothing was wrong.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Why are you like, avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You barely said two words on the way home and you seem sad. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Uuuhhh... I, uh, don't think I did so well on the tests. Yeah, that's it. I think I flunked."

"Are you sure," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I know we studied and all, but I'm just worried."

"Troy, we worked really hard. You're not going to fail. Don't even think about it," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay. I won't," Troy smiled. Maybe she didn't suspect that he liked her like that.

"Well, I should probably get going," Troy said, getting up and straitening his shirt.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella got up too. She walked him to her front door. "Bye." She waved. He waved back.

On his walk home, Troy thought about what he should do for the dance. Chad's voice kept ringing in his head about how he can't go without a date. Maybe he wouldn't even go...

Thanks so much for reading! Please review! And I'm sorry if it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! You know I love them, so keep reviewing more!

The next day at school, Troy was at his locker. He was trying not to think of the dance. That is, until Chad came up.

"Hey, have a date yet?" Chad asked immediately.

"Hi. I'm fine, thanks." Troy smiled.

"Sorry, but do you have a date?"

"Nope. You know, dude, I might not even go." Troy said.

Chad slammed his locker. "What?"

"What's the point? I mean, I can't go with anybody and-"

"What do you mean, you can't go with anybody?" Chad argued.

"There's not really anyone to ask," Troy reopened his locker, to get more books out.

"Yes, there is. Ask Natalie, or Britney, or I don't know, Gabriella!"

"Sorry."

"Man, time is ticking and if you don't have a date by Thursday, then you can't go, but see, you have to go because you're the team captain and you just have to. It's like a rule."

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Since... they... made... up a rulebook... for the dance," Chad stuttered.

"Oh, really? Well, do _you_ have a date," Troy shut his locker.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Taylor," Chad said.

"Mmmmm."

"Have you thought of who you're going to ask _now_?_"_

Troy thought about it for a few seconds. "Yep."

"Really? Who?"

"No one," Troy shut his locker and walked off. "Because I'm not going!"

"Just give it some thought!" Chad called after him.

During lunch, everyone sat around the table, chatting and eating. Troy was quiet, though, since he was sitting next to Gabriella. Mostly, he just felt depressed because of the dance. What if he didn't go? Would his team hate him, or vote him off being team captain.

"Hey. We've barely talked all day," Gabriella nudged Troy's arm.

"Oh, hi. Sorry," Troy tried to force a smile.

"Do you want to come over, after school? We could study some more," she suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay..." Gabriella muttered. What is wrong with him? Why is he barely talking to me? Does he not want to be my friend anymore? Was it something I said or did? Everything was going through her mind, wondering why he wouldn't tell her anything.

Troy hated distancing himself from Gabriella, but she probably knew. I mean, if it's as obvious as Chad to know, then Gabriella _has_ to know. He wanted to ask her so bad. It would be perfect for them to go together. Of course, if he didn't go, then he wouldn't be voted king. He was actually all right with that. Ever since he was a sophomore, he's been voted king and usually his date was queen. That's why everyone wanted to go out with Troy, or at least be his date to the dance.

At Gabriella's house, they studied for a bit, and of course, Troy didn't talk much.

Gabriella looked up at him.

"Troy?"

He looked up at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong," he lied.

"Troy, you've been avoiding me and not talking to me yesterday and today. I have no idea what's going on with you and I wish you would tell me," she got up.

"Gabriella, nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine, it's those tes-" Troy was interrupted.

"Don't even say tests, because we got them back today, and you got A's on both of them," Gabriella said, before he could say it.

"Well, the worries just haven't gone away yet."

"Troy! I can't take it anymore. We can't be friends, if your not going to tell me what's wrong. Friends tell, and your not."

'Just ask her, idiot!' Troy's mind shouted to him. He didn't say anything aloud, though.

"Yeah...?" Gabriella put her hand on her hip.

Troy still didn't say anything.

"Fine. When I see you tomorrow, we'll be ex-friends. Thanks for being a great friend, Troy," She said, sarcastically. Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened the door, gesturing him to leave.

"No, Gabriella. I want to be your friend... more than anything. You're like my best friend. I don't even know how to express my feelings for you... as a friend," Troy said.

Gabriella shut the door, to keep him inside. "Well then why won't you tell me what's wrong? If were friends, then you can talk to me and tell me anything."

"I know I can, and you'll understand. Unlike some people," Troy muttered. "Chad."

"Then tell me!"

"I will tell you," Troy looked down.

"Okay... well then, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to him.

Should I ask her now? Troy thought. "I can't tell you now."

Gabriella sighed. "Why?"

"Because, you'll understand later... in the future... sometime."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then can you stop ignoring me from now on?"

"Sure. I liked it better when we talked, too." They both laughed. "Well, I should probably get going."

"Okay." Gabriella said, softly. They walked to her front door. He was just about to leave.

'Ask her! Ask her! Ask her! Ask her!' Troy's mind shouted.

"Well, bye." He waved. 'Ask her! Ask her! Ask her!'

"See you tomorrow," Gabriella said, and shut the door.

"Well, there goes that opportunity," Troy muttered to himself. Suddenly, he thought to himself, 'It's now or never.'

Troy turned around and quietly knocked on her door. Maybe no one would answer, since his knock was so soft.

Just then, Gabriella answered the door. "Troy? What are you doing?"

"I need to ask you something," he muttered.

"What?"

"Well, um... will you go to the dance with me?"

There you go! A cliffhanger! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Please keep them coming.

**Last time:**

"**Well, um... will you go to the dance with me?"**

It was now dark outside, the moon shining over the neighborhood. Troy waiting on Gabriella's doorstep for an answer. There was a long pause.

"Troy..."

Troy's face became tense at her reaction.

"I'm so sorry... Chris already asked me," Gabriella bit her lip.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were going to ask me."

"It's, uh... it's okay. Really." Troy stuttered. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. The girl of his dreams was turning him down for Chris, a guy on his basketball team.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Troy turned around, starting to head home.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella shouted after him. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, you know... again. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she waved and shut her door.

Troy felt like an idiot. An oblivious idiot. Why hadn't she told him? Then he wouldn't have had to embarrass his self in front of her. Troy almost seriously thought that Gabriella liked him. He was almost positive she would say yes. Boy, was he stupid.

Troy walked into his house and slammed door.

"You're late, Troy!" His father yelled. Troy ignored him and ran upstairs. He changed into his pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. He lied on his bed, trying to fall asleep. After about a half an hour of trying to go to bed, he couldn't take it. Troy sat up, panting. Gabriella wouldn't get off of his mind. She just stayed there like a leech. Troy hated her right now. But how could he? No matter how hard he wanted to say he hated her, he loved her more than anybody in the world. Troy took a shower, trying to get his mind off her. Soon, he fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning at school, Troy walked in the building. The first thing he saw was Gabriella at her locker. He tried to take his attention from her and to something else. His locker was four away from hers. Troy turned his lock, trying not to turn his head to face hers. He opened it and got a few books out. He shut it to find Gabriella's warm face behind it.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Troy said, keeping a stiff face.

"Are you still sad?"

"Me, sad? No," he leaned against the lockers.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, Chris can't take me there, so I was wondering if you could drive me there," Gabriella asked.

"Yes," Troy said, immediately. If he wasn't going to be her date, he might as well take her.

"Sounds good," Gabriella said.

At lunch, everyone was sitting around the table.

"Attention, everyone!" Chad said to everyone at his table. They all looked up.

"Okay, after the dance, I'm going to have a party at my house, with just you guys. It'll be fun! Can you all come on Friday?"

Everyone nodded and became really excited. Chad sat back down next to Troy.

"So, have you asked someone yet? Tomorrow's your last day, since it's Wednesday," Chad whispered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," Troy muttered.

"What? And you didn't tell me? Who is it?"

"Gabriella."

"Are you serious? I knew you guys would be a perfect couple," Chad grinned.

"Yeah, the only problem is that she's going with somebody else."

Chad's grin turned into a frown. "What? She turned you down because she's going with somebody else!"

"Ssshhh!" Troy pointed next to him, where Gabriella was sitting. Good thing, she didn't hear them, though.

"Who is she going with," Chad whispered.

"Chris," Troy scoffed.

"What? Chris? I'm so going to kick his ass in basketball practice!" Chad said.

"No, your not. Just keep it down low, okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, okay. I'll think about it," Chad smirked.

At basketball practice, Troy and Chad were running laps.

Coach Bolton blew his whistle. "Pick up the pace!"

Chad and Troy ran faster than ever. Troy felt like if he stopped moving, everything that bothered him would come rushing back. Especially, Gabriella.

Troy saw Chad catch up to Chris. 'Oh no,' he thought.

"I heard you asked out Gabriella," Chad said.

Chris nodded and kept running.

"You know, Troy was supposed to go with her, so if you tell her you can't go then you won't have to have my foot go up you a-" Chad was interrupted by Troy.

"Don't mind what he says, Chris. You can go with Gabriella," Troy smiled. He pulled Chad aside. "Shut up! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your girl for you."

"She's not mine and I would appreciate if you stayed out of my business!"

"Okay, dude. Chill."

When Troy got home, he ate dinner and took a shower. He didn't understand. He used to be the one getting all the girls liking him and now, a girl turned him down. Troy got on AIM and just sat there. He saw that Gabriella was on but he didn't even bother to talk.

gmstar: Hey

troy1018: Hi

gmstar: Wut are u doing?

troy1018: nuthing. U?

gmstar: Math homework and talking to you. I'm so excited for Chad's party after the dance. Are you coming?

troy1018: Yeah

gmstar: Cool. Well I g2g. Cya tomorrow!

troy1018: Okay, bye :(

Thanks for reading! I know, poor Troy! Well please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, it took so long for me to update! I've been hooked on writing 'No One But You' but managed to squeeze in some time for this story.

The next day at school, Troy walked through the school doors. Gabriella said, that she had to go to school early for a decathlon meeting. Frankly, he didn't want to face her. That was the most humiliating night of his life. He still couldn't believe she said no. I guess, he was so used to having girls swarm over him and beg him to go with them, that he wouldn't even expect a 'no'. But Gabriella, she was like none of the other girls. She was almost like one of the guys. He felt so comfortable around her. When he went on dates form girls from his school, he always tensed up and got nervous. But not around Gabriella. She made him feel so comfortable.

He walked up to his locker. She was at hers, getting some books out. He tried not to look at her. He opened his locker, rummaging through all the crap he had. From the corner of his eye, he could see her come near him.

"Gabi," he heard another voice mutter. She stopped in Troy's direction and turned around to face Chris.

Right now, Troy hated his guts. If it weren't for him, Troy would be going to the dance with her.

He could over hear their conversation.

"So, we're still on for the dance?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah," she muttered. There was almost a hint of sadness in her voice. "It'll be fun."

"Great. You know I can't pick you up, though, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I have a friend taking me. We'll meet there."

"Okay, sounds good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked off. Troy slammed his locker than was on his way to class. Gabriella looked back at Troy, feeling bad.

During free period, Troy went to the gym with Chad and some more of his friends.

"So, tomorrow's the big dance! Got anyone yet?" Chad asked him.

Troy shook his end and attempted to shoot a hoop, but failed.

"And, why not?"

"There's nobody."

"Uh, have you looked around, Troy? Every girl in the hall stares at you, hoping for you to ask her. There's plenty. What does it take to get you happy?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella," Troy muttered, then left the gym. The halls were empty, since everyone was doing something for free period. He decided to go up on the rooftop, where he could think. He walked up the stairs and was startled to see Gabriella sitting on the bench. She looked over at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, then started to go back down the stairs.

"Troy, wait," she said.

He stopped and walked back up the stairs. He faced her.

"Hi," she said.

He waved.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Embarrassing you. I feel embarrassed too. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings too bad."

"What are you talking about?" He lied.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about," she smiled.

"Oh, no you didn't embarrass me. I was just asking you as a friend. You know, if you didn't have a date, and I didn't, then we could go, but you had a date and it was just an idea. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you really like Chris, and I'm happy for you," he said, as hard as it was.

"Well, to make you feel any better, I got you a date."

"You did? You didn't have to, but..."

"It's Sharpay," she muttered.

"What? Gabi, what were you thinking? Do you want me to have a bad night?"

"No, no, not at all. I didn't mean for you to get upset. I'm so sorry. It just seems like everything I say or do is wrong," she sat down and put her head in her hands.

He sat beside her. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did."

"No. We're best friends, and whatever you do, it's for a reason. And in your case, a smart reason, so I trust you."

"Really? That's so sweet."

Troy slowly nodded. "Thanks. You know, for getting me a date." He lied.

"Your welcome. Sharpay said that she ordered a limo and you guys can go in that. I'll find my own way there."

"No, I'll still take you."

"But, I can't just go in Sharpay's limo."

"Well, I don't have to. I'll take you and we can meet Sharpay and Chris there. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Your the best," she hugged him then left the roof top.

Troy sat there. 'What have I got myself into?' he thought. He couldn't believe he was going with Sharpay to the dance. It wasn't exactly how he planned, but it's the best he's got.

A/N: You know, I'm sorry this is so short. I have writer's bock for this story. That's one of the main reasons I haven't been updating. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I like know what I want to happen, but need to find stuff to lead up to it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I'm taking so long to update! I've been busy, but I'll really try. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**

The next morning was Thursday. One more day until the dance. Troy just really didn't want to go at all. Everybody had a date, except him. Well, he did have a date. That is, if you count Sharpay as one. How could Gabriella be so stupid to hook him up with her? He never had a friendship with Chris. He was just a guy on his team that he would occasionally talk to.

"Troy, you need to wake up!" He mom called from downstairs. "Troy!"

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Maybe he should just skip school. His parents would never let him. Especially his dad.

"Troy? Are you awake?" She yelled again.

He slowly got up and put on a blue shirt with a green sweatshirt. He pulled on some blue jeans, and didn't even bother to do anything with his hair.

"Troy!"

"I'm up!" He yelled, sick of everybody around him.

"Well, then hurry up and get down here for breakfast."

He groaned again and grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. His dad was at the dining room table reading the paper and sipping his coffee, and his mom was wiping the counters in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said to him.

He gave a weak smile and sat at the table. He grabbed a breakfast bar. His dad was reading the sports section, and it only made Troy feel uncomfortable.

His dad put the paper down and put his coffee in the sink, "Come on, Troy. I'm giving you a ride today. Let's go."

"Okay," he threw his rapper away and sat in the front seat of his dad's car. It was silent and he was fiddling with his jacket zipper.

"You going to that dance tomorrow?" His dad asked.

Troy was surprised his dad asked. Why would he care? Did he really want to tell him about his personal life?

"No," he replied.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

When they pulled up, he got out and waved to his dad before entering the building. When he got to his locker, all there was were Taylor, Zeke, and Chris. He didn't care that much for any of them. He put his books away and got the ones he needed. Just as he shut it, Chris came up to him.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hi," he muttered, walking to Mrs. Darbus' class. Chris caught up to him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Troy stopped, "Wait, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm going out with Gabriella."

"You're going _out_ with her? Like going steady?" He asked.

"Well, I mean going to the dance with her. Not like boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but are you mad?"

Troy paused, "No." He kept walking.

"Are you sure, because if you don't want me to, then..."

"No, go out with her, dude. She really likes you," he said, feeling hurt.

"Really? I was thinking at Chad's party, I was going to ask her out."

"I thought you weren't going to Chad's party," Troy said, as they entered class and took their seats.

"Well, I decided I'd go for Gabi. She'll probably be lonely, and besides, it looks fun."

"Yeah," he muttered, as everyone else entered. He turned so he was facing front. Chad sat behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He groaned, turning around again.

"So, you have a date yet?" Chad asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered, slightly irritated.

"Really? Who? Did Gabriella break her date with Chris?"

"No; I'm going with Sharpay."

Chad burst out laughing, "You're serious? Sharpay?"

Troy turned back around, with not one smile on his face. Gabriella was in the back. He knew it, but he didn't want to face her. She even found out that he was embarrassed. When the homeroom bell rang, he quickly made his way out, avoiding his friends. Unfortunately, one person followed him.

"Hey, Troy!" Sharpay's face beamed, with sparkles, shimmery specks, and glossy lips.

"Hi."

"So, we're going to the dance together, right?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess, if you want to."

"Of course I do, silly. Um... so do you want to take my limo. I ordered one especially for this night."

"Actually, I can't. But, can I meet you there?"

"Okay. Sure. That sounds good. I'll call you tonight!" She said, walking away.

By the time lunch came around, Troy felt like just going home for it. He sat at one of the chairs, around the table, next to everybody else.

"Hey, Troy," they all said.

"Hey," he said.

"Okay, so everyone, remember; my party is tomorrow night, right after the dance. Got it? Can everyone be there?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," they all nodded.

"Okay, good."

Troy overheard Gabriella and Taylor talking next to him. He played it like he couldn't hear them.

"Do you like Chris?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I guess. He's pretty great... and cute," they giggled.

"What if he asked you out?"

"I don't know," she blushed.

"Come on! At the afterparty," she nudged her side.

"I said, I don't know!"

"Would you say yes?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, "look, Taylor, we'll talk more about this later, okay? Right now... is just not the best time. Come over after school; we can discuss our look for tomorrow night, and talk more about... stuff."

"Sounds good."

Troy really wanted to know what they were going to talk about. Would they talk about him? Would Gabriella talk about how he had asked her, but she turned him down? Wait, they're best friends. She probably already told her. He had to find out what they were going to talk about. But how?

"So, what are you thinking of wearing?" Taylor asked Gabriella, as they walked to her house after school.

"I think- wait, did you hear something?" Gabriella asked, and turned around. Troy quickly hid behind the rather thick tree. What if they saw him? Gabriella would be so pissed that he was spying.

"No," Taylor responded. "Come on. Nobody's there. Now, what are you thinking of wearing, Gabriella?"

She turned back around and continued walking, "Hm... Not sure. But, you can help me pick it out."

Troy waited until they were past the next tree, until he moved. When they got into Gabriella's house, he sighed, feeling thankful to make it past the walk home. Now how to listen to the rest? He made his way around the house and up the house. He finally made it to her balcony and put his hands on his knee's. He felt like he just climbed up Mount Everest. He knew it wasn't that hard o climb up her house. I mean, he's done it before, but it was a mixture of triumph, and nervousness.

Luckily, the window was a tad opened. The girls weren't in Gabriella's room yet. He waited, and waited. He decided to do his English homework while waiting. What if they already talked? This was just a waste of time. He suddenly heard voices, and a shutting of her door. He quietly placed his schoolwork back in his bag and got up to listen. He hid behind the outside of the wall, but could still hear.

"Okay, so get out the dress we were talking about downstairs," he could hear Taylor say.

"It's in my closet," Gabriella said. He could hear her ruffling in her closet and pulling something out. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Gabi, it's gorgeous. Chris is going to love it!" Taylor exclaimed.

Troy could feel his stomach knot. He turned, so he could see the dress. It was a teal blue that was to about the knees. It was a halter. Troy couldn't help but stare in awe. It was so beautiful.

"You think?"

"Definitely. So, back to our conversation at lunch."

"Ugh," Gabriella groaned and sat on the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"What's really going on between you and Chris?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it..." she said.

"Gabriella, nobody's here. It's just you and me. Now, do you really like him?"

Gabriella paused, "Yeah. He's really sweet and nice."

Troy could almost feel tears forming in his eyes. He didn't let them come out, though. Why should he cry over Gabriella? She didn't like him? They weren't meant for each other. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"So, you'll say yes, if he asks you out?"

"I guess. Yeah."

"What do you like about him? Tell me everything!" Taylor exclaimed.

Troy couldn't stand to listen one more second. He quietly grabbed his bag, which took a while to fiddle with. She was probably saying how cute, and generous, and everything that Troy wished he could be to her. He swung his leg over the balcony, hoping they couldn't hear anything.

"What about Troy? Do you still like him?" Taylor said. Troy's ears perked, but too bad he was already on his way down. He wanted to come back, to hear what Gabriella was going to say, but instead, fell onto her lawn, on his back. He winced in pain. He looked up and saw Gabriella and Taylor's head looking over the balcony.

"Troy? Oh my god!" Gabriella yelled, "Hang on; don't move!" Her head disappeared, but Taylor's stayed.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She asked, calmly.

"Uh, nothing."

"Then, why are you on the ground?"

He tried sitting up, "no reason."

"Uh huh, right. Let me guess, you wanted to spy on us to see if we were talking about you or Chris."

He looked up at her in amazement, "How did you know?"

"I can tell you like her. I mean, you must really like her, climbing up her house and everything."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, to me. I guess not to her. God, why did you have to fall? She was about to tell me!"

"Sorry. Hey, you think I wanted to fall?" He rested his head on the grass. Just then, Gabriella came rushing to his side.

"Troy, are you okay?" She asked, helping him sit up.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Um... coming to see you," he said, quickly.

"You could've knocked, you know," she laughed a little.

"Sorry."

"You poor thing," she said, rubbing his back. "Here come inside." She helped him stand up and into her house. He sat at her kitchen table. She got some ice out of the freezer and gave it to him.

"If you were coming to see me, then why did you go back down?"

"Uh... I was actually on my way up, and I fell. Sorry to bother you."

"No, it's okay," she said, as Taylor came downstairs.

"Hey, Troy. Pretty hard fall, huh?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah," he said, hoping she wouldn't tell Gabriella what was going on.

"Do you want to call your dad, Troy? I'm having him pick you up. You're not walking home,"

She got up to get the phone.

Taylor faced him, "Smooth."

"Shut-up, and don't tell her anything."

"Okay, but I think she might like you. Are you sure you don't want me to bring anything up?" She asked.

"No, don't say anything. She likes Chris and that's all there is to it."

"Here," Gabriella said, handing him the phone.

"Thanks."

When Troy and his dad got home, Troy went strait up to his room, the best he could. He sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door.

"Troy," his dad cam in and sat next to him.

He lay back in his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He didn't want to talk to his dad.

"What's going on? You don't seem like your self," he said, putting a hand on his back.

"Everything's fine," but he could feel his voice start to crack.

"Troy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yes," he replied, wanting a shoulder to cry on, but didn't want to turn to his dad. He wanted to turn to Gabriella, but she was the problem.

"Okay," his dad got up and headed to the door.

"Dad, wait," he slowly sat up.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Nothing's all right," he said.

"What's up?" He said, sitting next to him.

"Gabriella."

"What do you mean?"

"See, I asked her to the dance, but she's going with somebody else, and I just feel really embarrassed."

"Troy, you don't need her. She's not that important-"

"Yes she is! To me she is! I really like her, and you don't know how it feels to have somebody you really like you, maybe even love, reject you like that!" Troy couldn't believe he was telling his dad everything. He was spilling his heart out and he couldn't believe it was to his dad.

"I'm really sorry. I know you really like her," he said, becoming more sympathetic.

Troy did something he never thought he would do and hugged him. He began to feel tears form. "I just really, really like her. More than anyone, and it just... hurts to have her not feel the same."

"I'm sorry. You know I'm here."

Thanks for reading! This is my longest chapter for this story, so please update! I'll update really soon! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I thought it was funny. Sorry I took so long. You know I'm writing my other one, and I barely have time to update it so... doesn't leave much time for this one either. But I'm pretty excited to write this chapter. It's the dance!**

The next morning, Troy got ready for school. He didn't want to go, as always, but the dance was tonight. He hadn't picked out what he was going to wear, and he barely cared.

When he got to school, he walked up to his locker. He noticed that everywhere he turned, there were posters for the dance.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay beamed, coming up to his locker. "Sorry I didn't call you last night. I was shopping for my dress."

Troy suddenly felt bad for her. I mean, she was so excited, and he didn't even want to go with her. She probably bought the most beautiful dress, and she even ordered a limo! He figured being in a bad mood wasn't going to solve his problems, so he decided to perk up about it. He tried looking forward to going to the dance with Sharpay.

"Really? I bet it's gorgeous on you," he smiled.

"Oh, Troy," she smiled, "you're so sweet."

"So, I'll meet you there, right?" He asked.

"Yes, definitely. I'll totally be there," she leaned against the locker, twirling her hair. "So..."

He didn't know what to say. He just wanted Gabriella so bad. He didn't know what to do, and nothing would change the way he felt about her. Suddenly, she walked in the halls, with Chris strapped around her waist. They were laughing at something. She stole a glance at Troy.

He couldn't take it. He quickly put his hand around Sharpay's waist and pressed his lips against hers. She gave in, but he pulled away after five seconds. Everyone in the hall stared at the newest gossip topic that was to be consumed. He looked at Gabriella. She was staring at them with eyes wide open, as did everyone. But she had a look that couldn't believe he just did that.

Mrs. Darbus rushed into the halls. "Mr. Bolton, Miss. Evans, please... just... don't do that... here, at school."

Everyone kept staring.

"Go to class!" She yelled once more, before entering her room. Students scattered to their classes.

"Well, Troy," Sharpay breathed, "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Uh... I don't know. I just uh... you know I should really get to class," he felt a wave of embarrassment and regret come over him.

"Okay, see you later," she smiled and walked away.

Troy turned around his shoulder to see if Gabriella was still there; but she was gone. And so was pretty much everyone. He had no idea why he did that. Something came over him. Jealousy. He wanted Gabriella to be jealous as well. Who was he kidding; she didn't like him that way.

At lunch, he came into the cafeteria and could feel a hundred pairs of eyes staring at him. He quickly took a seat next to Chad.

"Hey," Troy said, quietly.

"Dude, what was that?"

"What?"

"You... and Sharpay!" He whispered, yet yelled.

"I don't know," he muttered. "It just... happened."

"Do you, you know... like her?"

"No," he answered, quickly. "I told you, it just... happened. I don't know what came over me."

"Okay, whatever dude. You guys are for sure going to get voted King and Queen," Chad said.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He looked around the table, and didn't see Gabriella. Was she mad at him?

After school, he went upstairs and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to face her to pick her up, and he didn't want to face Sharpay. All eyes would be on them. The dance was at six-thirty, and the clock quickly changed to six o'clock. He took a shower and lied on his bed to think some more. By now, it was 6:15, and that was the time he said he would pick her up. He slowly made his way up, and got dressed, fancy enough for the dance, at least. He borrowed his dad's car and made his way to her house.

When he pulled up, he got out and walked up her pathway. He knocked on the door, and Ms. Montez answered.

"Hi, Ms. Montez," he said.

"Oh, Troy. Hang on. Gabi will be down in a moment," she said, ushering for him to come in. He could smell something cooking. Her house was always warm and inviting; that's why he loved coming over. There might be a lot less coming over since the incident today. He looked up to see her coming down the stairs, in her short blue, halter-top dress that he saw yesterday, spying. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it was curled. Her eyes looked somewhat watery, but excited and happy. Maybe it was the reaction to her eyeliner or something.

"Oh, Gabi. You look beautiful," Ms. Montez gasped. She pulled out her camera. "Okay, pictures!"

They stood next to each other in an awkward stance. Ms. Montez put the camera up to her eye. She put it down. "Get closer. This is a special night!"

They inched closer as she took the picture. Relieved that it was over, they scooted away.

"No, Gabriella. You didn't smile. Neither did you, Troy. Come on," she motioned for them to come back next to each other. "Just one more."

They quickly stood next to each other, wanting this awkward moment to end. They both forced a smile and walked out of the door in silence.

"Have fun!" Her mom yelled behind them.

"Bye," Gabriella waved, getting in the passengers seat. Troy sat in the drivers seat and started up the car. He felt like an idiot. She was obviously mad at him. When they pulled up, after the long non-talking drive, despite the occasional 'you look nice. Thanks' tradition, he turned off the car and they once again, sat in silence. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered.

She looked at him, then continued opening the door and got out. She walked up to the school, and saw her walk in, doors closing behind. He cursed himself and put his head on the steering wheel, thus causing it to honk rather loud. He got out and walked in the school. He saw students walking around the halls, talking, and chatting. Then he followed the big signs, pointing toward the gym. He sat down at one of the chairs by the food stand. People were dancing, talking, and eating. He didn't see Gabriella, so he brushed her off his mind. He had no idea where Sharpay was, either, which was making him incredibly bored.

"Hey man," he felt a pat on his back.

"Hi," he said to Chad, with a latching Taylor on his arm. "Where's your date?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I just saw Gabriella over there somewhere with Chris. Maybe you should go talk to them."

Troy coughed, "Right. Okay."

"See you later," he said walking away. "Oh, and are you still coming to my party?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay yelled, running up to him in her heels and kissing his cheek. "What do you think?"

"It looks great," he said. It was a strapless magenta loose dress. She wore purple heels and her hair was in a half pony and curled.

"Thanks. So... you want to go dance?"

"Sure."

As they danced, he couldn't help but look around for Gabriella and Chris. After three dances, he sat back down as Sharpay got some food. He spotted Gabriella in the corner, with Chris. They were dancing to the music as he put his hand on her waist and slowly kissed her. Troy couldn't help but take a double glance. They were kissing! He knew it was a big deal that Sharpay and him kissed, but that wasn't real. Chris and Gabriella were real. He could feel his eyes water, but blinked a few times to dry them away. Gabriella broke apart from him and smiled. He saw them speak a few words in each other's ears and then giggle.

"All right everyone, it's time for that one dance. So get your special someone," the DJ said, turning on a slower song. Sharpay came back up to him and grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

"Okay," he gave in and they walked to the dance floor. He put his hand on her lower back and she put hers around his neck. It would have been perfect... if it wasn't Sharpay.

After the song, the principal came on stage. "Okay, everyone. It's that time. We are going to announce this years East High, king and queen."

Everyone gathered around. All the girls were hopeful in winning. But it's not like they came with Troy, so there wasn't much chance.

"This years king and queen are... Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton!" Mr. Matsui announced. Everyone clapped, not really surprised. Gabriella slowly clapped, but you wouldn't even be able to hear it, even if the room was quiet.

After they shared the 'special dance,' everyone was allowed back on the dance floor. Troy decided to sit that one out and Sharpay followed him.

"Wow! I can't believe it," she smiled, looking at the crown. "I'm never going to forget this night."

"Yeah," he said. "Me neither."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the dance, everyone went to Chad's house. Troy and Sharpay rode in her limo there. Troy didn't know how Gabriella was getting to the party. Probably Chris. When they pulled up, Troy opened the door for her and they made their way up to Chad's front doors. He opened them, and tried making his way through the crowds of people. Sharpay followed him and then took a seat next to a couple, caught up in each other's mouth.

"Are you riding home with me?" She asked.

"No, actually I'm taking Gabriella home... I think."

"Oh," she said. "Well, that was really fun at the dance, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Really fun."

He saw Gabriella holding Chris' hand, leading him upstairs, with a drink in her other. He could feel a knot in his stomach.

"Want something to drink or eat?" She asked him.

"No; I'm good," he muttered.

"Okay. I'll be back soon, then," she said, getting up, to get some pizza.

He leaned back against the couch. He was really bored, and nobody was talking to him. He didn't even know where Chad was. He was probably somewhere with Taylor. The music blasting was giving him a headache. He got up and made his way to the door.

"Troy! Where are you going?" Sharpay asked, coming back up to him with a plate in her hand.

"I think I'll leave," he said, opening the door.

She grabbed his arm, "No. Please don't go. I'll be really bored."

He sighed, "... Fine."

She set her plate down on a near table and grabbed his hand, "Come here." She led him into an empty closet. She pushed him against the door and crashed her mouth to his. He finally realized what she was doing, and broke apart.

She held onto his shoulders and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just... can't." He said, breathing for air.

"Why? You kissed me at school."

"I know... and I shouldn't have."

"What?"

"Sharpay, I'm really really sorry, but I don't really like you like that."

"But you kissed me!"

"I know and I should have never led you on, and I'm sorry."

"Then why did you?" She asked.

"Because... I like Gabriella. And... I wanted to make her jealous," he muttered, looking down. He knew he hurt Sharpay and didn't even think about how she might feel about it.

"Oh," she said, in shock.

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, then here," she said, taking off her crown and handing it to him. "I don't want it anymore." She left the closet and slammed the door. He sat down in the dark crowded space, feeling even more like an idiot. He sat there for a minute until the door opened again.

Sharpay walked in and took the crown back from him, "Okay, maybe I do." She said, then stormed out once more and shut the door.

After a half an hour of secluding himself in the closet, he stepped out to see the party settled down more than before. He said 'hi' to Chad for one of the first times that night, and sat back on the couch. He just wanted to go home. He saw Gabriella sitting at the dining room table and talking to another girl in their class. When the girl walked away, he walked up to her.

"Hi."

She looked up at him, "Hey."

"Where's Chris?" He asked.

"He had to go."

"I'm still giving you a ride home, right?"

She nodded and looked down.

"Okay. When do you want to go?" He asked, looking at her.

"Now?"

"Sure," he said, fumbling in his pocket for the keys. She got up and he followed her out to his car. They both got in, and it suddenly turned silence.

He just wanted to talk to her and tell her everything, and explain how he really feels about her. He knew she was mad about the kiss, but it wasn't real. It was nothing. When they pulled up in front of her house, they both got out. He didn't know if he should talk to her right now or not.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, and got out her key to open the door.

"No problem," he said, knowing she really didn't mean it. "Gabriella, I'm sorry." He noticed he's been saying that a lot lately.

"Huh?"

"For kissing Sharpay."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you're obviously mad at me about it. You've been ignoring me!"

She paused, feeling she couldn't argue. "Well... what are you... going out now?"

"No! You're the one who hooked me up with her!"

"Well, I'm suh-ry that I can't do everything perfect! And you know what, go out with her if you want to."

"What do you mean? I don't even like her! I already told you!" He yelled, feeling this conversation was getting nowhere but arguing.

"So, you just kissed her for the heck of it?"

"No. You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Am not."

"Whatever. It doesn't seem like you get it anyway..." he whispered.

"Well, I don't. You're making it really difficult to state my opinion here."

"No, I'm not," he said and paused. "So... Chris asked you out, huh?"

She shifted her weight to her other side, arms still crossed. "Yep."

Troy knew it, "Oh. Well... congratulations."

"I said no."

"What?"

"I told him no."

"Why?" He asked, surprised at what she just said.

"Because... because I likes someone else," she said, softly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think? Much drama for one chapter? Please review! Either next chapter or the next will probably be the last. This is also the longest chapter I've ever written in all my stories, so I would really appreciate some reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for awesome reviews! Sorry to end at a cliffhanger last time. Thought you guys might want one! LOL JK Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter!**

**Recap:**

"Because... because I like someone else," she said, softly.

Troy stood there, shocked at how she didn't like Chris. But she was kissing him at the dance. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Who?" He blurted out, and then quickly regretted it.

She looked down, embarrassed. "It doesn't matter anyway because I don't like him anymore."

Troy knew it was him, but he didn't want to say it. "Well, what if the person you like... I mean 'liked' is really, really sorry for what he did?"

"Then, I still don't get why he would kiss Sharpay when he didn't even like her!" She yelled, not even realizing they were still talking about him in third person.

"Maybe he only did that to make the person he liked jealous!" He said, but couldn't believe he admitted it. "But like I said, you just don't understand."

"Understand what, Troy? What is there to understand? That guys are complicated? I think I've figured that out already," she said, turning around.

"No! You won't understand... that I like you, Gabriella. I've liked you since... forever. Since you came to East High. I knew you would never like me like that. I kissed Sharpay when you were walking by to make _you_ jealous!"

She just stood there, quiet. "I didn't know."

He sighed, "Now you do."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but... I don't know. To tell you the truth, I've... liked you too."

"You do?" He couldn't help but smile.

"I _did_," she said. "That is, until you crushed me today at school."

"But, you were going with Chris."

"Because _you_ didn't ask me!" She sighed, and walked towards her door.

"You know, guys get nervous too. Look, I'm sorry we've been misunderstanding each other this whole week. Let's just... pretend it never happened, okay?"

"Okay, but... the feeling for you... won't go away," she muttered, and walked up to her door, fishing out her key from her purse.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she replied, quickly.

"Did you say, that... you still liked me?"

She continued looking for her key. "Maybe."

"Well, 'maybe' I still like you too," he said, walking up closer to her.

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Gabriella, I don't know what it is, but I think you're perfect. You just make me laugh and smile all the time... even when I shouldn't be sometimes," he laughed, and she even giggled a bit.

She smiled, "Thanks. You make me feel the same."

They stood there, both happy to get their really feelings off their chest. Gabriella wondered if Troy was going to kiss her, or ask her out. Troy was debating whether he should kiss her or ask her out. He was so nervous. He knew that she liked him too, but he was scared.

"Well... I better go in then," she said, turning around.

"Okay," he said, watching her unlock the door. "Gabriella wait."

She turned around.

'Just do it.' He thought. 'No, I can't.' "Never mind."

"Okay," she let out a chuckle, waved once more, and went inside.

He stood there on the lonely sidewalk, wishing he had done something. That really would have been the perfect moment. He paused, then slowly crept up her front steps and softly knocked on the door.

Not long after he knocked, she answered, surprised to see him again. "Hey," she smiled, and let out a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I... uh..." he started to lean in, then stopped himself. "I don't know. Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she giggled, and shut the door.

"Aagghh," he put his hands over his eyes, and felt like he just made the biggest fool of himself. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. The next thing he knew, he was in front of her door again, and brought his hand up to it and knocked.

She looked through the window in the door, and smiled and sighed. She opened it, "Hi, Troy."

"Hi," he waved.

She waited for him to say something, leaning against the door. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but can I help you?"

"Oh..." he snapped out of his gaze and thought. 'Okay, now. Now.' He looked at her lips. She bit her bottom one, and he just couldn't do it.

He breathed a sigh, "No. I... just wanted to say... 'bye' again. So... bye," he smiled, feeling embarrassed.

"Bye," she laughed, and blushed a bit. She shut the door.

He cursed to himself and walked down her pathway, getting out his cell phone. He dialed Chad's number. It rang around seven times and someone picked up. It was a girl.

"Hello?" She answered, with muffled sounds in the back round.

"Hello?" Troy asked, thinking this is not Chad.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"Taylor!" She said, pretty loud.

"Taylor? It's Troy. Is... uh... Chad there?"

"Yeah, hang on," she said, hearing many voices in the back round.

After a moment, Chad answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up? It's Troy."

"Troy, hey. Where are you?"

"I left," he answered, walking halfway down her block, even though he brought his car.

"You left? Let me guess, you took Gabriella with you."

"Yep. I took her home," he answered at how stupid she must think he is right now.

"So, you guys made up?" He asked, with loud music in the back round.

"Kind of."

"Oh, so why are you calling?"

"Well, I did tell her I like her, and I kissed Sharpay to make her jealous-"

"Wait, what? You told her?"

"Yeah, and she told me that she liked me too. I've been going back and forth, debating whether I should kiss her or ask her out. Every time I knock on the door, I get to nervous and I don't do anything, making myself look like an idiot."

"Just do it," he said, calmly.

"What?"

"I said, just do it. If she backs up, don't be embarrassed. Just say... that it was worth a try. And if she goes with it, then you'll be proud of yourself. Come on, what's the worst she could say?"

"Stop."

"Right," he said. "Well, if you called me for advice, it's to just go for it. She probably wants you to. I mean, you know how girls are. So, just do it."

Troy sighed, "Okay. Thanks." He said, hanging up and saying 'bye.' Putting his phone in his pocket, he turned his heel and walked back to her house. Slowly, going up the steps, he hesitated knocking on the door. After mentally hitting himself, he knocked on it. A minute later, she opened the door.

"I should have known," she grinned at him.

He stepped one more step, put his hand on her waist, leaned down, and kissed her lips. Gabriella, shocked at his move, surprisingly gave in. She put her arms around his neck and deepened it. They stood on her doorstep for a couple minutes. When they broke apart, they both smiled. She was so happy he finally made the move, and he was glad she liked it. He really didn't know what he would do if she pulled back.

"That was... really nice," she said, softly.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad I went for it."

"I'm glad you went for it too. It was about time," she smiled and leaned in for more.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday, and the gang was hanging out at Troy's house.

"So, what did you all think of the party?" Chad asked, leaning his hand on his knee.

"Good," Taylor smiled. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Maybe I'll have one next year, too."

"If he does, you're going with me," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. She giggled and nodded.

"What?" Sharpay asked, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing," she looked down. They didn't tell everyone that they liked each other. Troy hadn't even asked her out yet.

"Wait, I thought you guys are mad at each other." Ryan said, confused. Everyone turned their attention back to Troy and Gabriella, sitting together on the couch.

"Oh, well we're friends again," Troy answered, looking at her.

"So, did you go back and kiss her?" Chad asked, not realizing he did in front of everybody.

Troy turned red and slumped. They all looked at Troy for his answer, not even knowing he liked her like that.

He breathed, nervously. Gabriella looked at him for an answer too.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Chad said.

Troy nodded and glared at him.

"You like Gabriella?" Zeke asked, as everyone was starting to get comfortable for him to tell.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Maybe is not a good enough answer," Zeke shot back.

"Wait-so... Troy called Chad for some reason," Kelsi said. "And... you talked about kissing Gabriella? I'm so confused."

"Make that two of us," Taylor agreed.

"Actually, make that all of us, except Chad, Troy, and Gabriella," Jason said.

"Okay, I don't know what they're talking about," Gabriella said. "Well... about the phone call at least."

"Then what do you know?" Ryan asked.

"Do you and Troy go out?" Sharpay asked.

Everyone was asking so many question and Troy and Gabriella felt like they were being put on the spotlight.

"No, we don't go out!" She yelled.

"Do you like him?" Kelsi asked.

She turned bright red and slowly nodded.

Everyone gasped and turned to see Troy's reaction.

"Do you like her?" Zeke asked him.

Troy put his head in his hands, "Yeah," he muttered, sick of their friends.

"Oh my god!" Taylor screamed. "I knew it!"

"Okay, so now that everybody knows, may I ask the question? Did you kiss her?"

"Chad!"

Gabriella blushed and looked flustered.

"Well?" Ryan looked at both of them, as did everyone else.

"Maybe," he said, glaring at Chad.

"Maybe? Come on, Troy!" Jason said.

"Okay, yes! Are you happy now?" He yelled at them. Gabriella opened her eyes, wide.

"You did? I can't believe it!" Kelsi exclaimed. Everyone nodded, and then looked back at them.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Taylor said to Troy.

"Not in front of all of you!" He said.

"We can leave... if you want..." she said, pointing to the door.

"No, just... stop asking us all these questions. Let's move on to the next subject."

------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone left, leaving Gabriella still at Troy's house. They all wondered what they were going to do. Troy brought her up to his room, so no one could look in any of the windows.

"I'm... sorry," he confessed.

"No; don't be," she chuckled a bit. "They were crazy for news."

"Yeah. Well, I guess our secret is out," he smiled at her.

She laughed, "Not that is was going to be a secret for long."

"True. Especially with Chad as a friend."

"Definitely."

"So... about um... asking you out. Do you, you know, want to be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously.

"I was seriously wondering when you were going to ask," she giggled. "Of course I will."

He let out a sigh of relief, "That's great!"

She smiled, "Yeah. It is."

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story! It's been fun to write. I had stopped for a little while from boredom, but all your reviews kept me going, and I soon enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
